


the girl who lived and the malfoy heir

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Trust is a precious thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write genderbent drarry. In this Draco has been raised as a boy and hid her true gender during the War, although this isn't connected to my Malfoy heir verse, where Harry isn't a girl, and Draco is more genderqueer/fluid than anything.

They never sleep together in Hogwarts, even if they have sex.

 

It’s after the War, after death and blood and pain, that Draco falls asleep next to Harriet, who doesn’t quite know what to do with herself. 

 

She can look as much as wants, has seen it all, the scars crisscrossing Draco’s chest, the dark circles still around her eyes, the exhaustion of having to hide and be nearly discovered during the War.

 

Few people still know the real Malfoy heir, who  _ she _ is.

 

And now Draco is asleep, trusting Harriet, and it’s more frightening than anything, that implicit trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco lets her hair grow long.

Draco has let her hair grow long, but never keeps it open in public, corralling it into buns, messy and tidy, and a variety of braids. 

 

But in bed… and in their home at large, Draco let's her hair be free.

 

And Harriet hates the fact that it means damp pillows, as Draco never dries her hair properly before bed, never learned the need to with short boy-hair.

 

Draco always laughs when Harriet complains, and presses herself against Harriet and makes her pillow damp, too.

 

Harriet doesn’t complain.Too much. She’s just happy of having Draco there, damp and all.


End file.
